Characters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Og (Enkidel) The Main Character, sometimes called "us" or "we". Adopted son of Tudiya. Sometimes called Enkitzstat meaning 'Little Enkidu'. Of unkown true parentage. Lived in Athar until age 11, training under Shushem to be the next Priest of Asherah for the village. Then taken to Zepath. Currenly training to be a Badass Motherfucker. If you need to know more, you should probably spend some time reading the Thread. Snarls Barkley Our companion, who used to be a dog and still looks like a dog. Looks like a giant Shar Pei standing about 3.5 ft at the shoulder and probably weighing somewhere close to 200 lbs. We have a telepathic link through which we are able to communicate. Tudiya King of Zepath, our adopted father. Most powerful man in Zepath, very strongly of the blood of Labaras, knows many magical words, and is a powerful warrior. Very devout in his faith in the El-cult. Tudiya's Mighty Skill that he spends most of his time on is sculpture, and he often spends his spare time creating lifelike statues in his garden. Rimush King of Taanach, distant cousin and good friend of Tudiya. Probably one of the top 5 Mightiest people we know. Came for the festivities & wrestling competition, ended up helping defeat Bareen. Danal Only son of Tudiya, 6 years younger than Og (Enkidel). Heir apparant to Tudiya, but seems nowhere near as Mighty. Jalitha Took care of us when we were a young child in Athar. First person to teach us about the El-cult. Currently works in the kitchens at Tudiya's palace, may or may not legally be a slave. Originally from Baitel, where she worked in the High Temple. Magically forbidden from telling us anything important, also would not tell even if she could. Claims to be our mother. Shushem High Priest of Asherah in our home village of Athar. Very strict & sometimes cruel, often uncaring. Claimed to be our Father. Was teaching us to inherit his place as High Priest, which was apparantly a patrilineal position. When he fought Tudiya, he was able to call a storm & shoot lightning from his hands, as well as ignore being impaled by multiple spears. Tudiya cut his head off, which may have killed him or just put him out-of-comission for a while. Naomi Daughter of Tudiya, approximately our age. We want to marry her, she wants to marry us. There is a bride price involved, or she gets sent off in a political marriage. Aron Mighty Man of Zepath, hunts monsters with us. Is one of our most trusted friends. Considered to be the fastest of the Mighty Men. Ishamal Old. Serves as king regent in Tudiyas absence. Companion of Tudiya's father and born in Baitel. Has saved our bacon on numerous occasions. Very strongly anti-killing. Bareen: High Priestess of the Temple of Melachim, though perhaps not a Melachim herself. Liked to use magic and artifacts in the city to perform miracles. Tried to kidnap Enkidel by teleporting the whole temple. Big fight ensued, lots of people died. This is an important sequence, and you should probably read it. Billy (Asahel): A "friend" of Azzazael. Turned out to be a Melachim in disguise. Asahel: Our son. Made by Ishamal through unknown means. He has 6 fingers on both hands. Other Minor Notes Labaras: Considered to be the founder of the lines of Kings and founder of Baitel. Se religion section for more detail. The Witch Indor '''- lives in Zepath, practices witchcraft & healing. Makes potions, charms, etc. She seems old. '''Paubi Daughter and apprentice of Indor. About our age. Nami: 'Shushem's wife and initially thought to be our mother. 'Jorah: 'A beloved uncle. Strongest man in the village, whom we trusted very much. 'Pagam: A craftsman and hunter in Athar. Taught us to work stone into tools. Bagar: '''A cousin in Athar who ran away never to be seen again '''Zepath Kings: Descendants of Labaras. Recognizable by having six fingers and toes and being very tall. Usually long lived. Possessed of or can call on powers. Zepa Lineage from the Zepa Stone Tudiya, son of Adamu Adamu, son of Yangi Yangi, son of Suhlamu Suhlamu, son of Harharu Aish. Spawn of Ishat. Husband of Amalait. Father of Naftali and Benzoha. (Naftali and Benzoha are also both listed on the Stone. Pledge indicates marrying into the family.) Barkof: Often Tudiya's second on the field of battle. Former leader of the King's Mighty Men. Was secretly a heretic in Bareen's service. Escaped with his family during the fighting. 'Band of Xuriel' (Heroes): Ishamal's drinking, partying, and adventuring crew. Some are retired and/or from elsewhere. Favor Xuriel, fond of women, wine and merriment. . Edet: One of the Band of Xuriel. Chait: Our bow trainer, One of the Band of Xuriel. Other names from Obelisk: ''' Aish of Ishat, by Pledge; Belu - Rex; Azarah - Fido '''Keza: A slave who manages household affairs in Tudiya's house. Seems to consider us an animal. An adversary and irritant in the past. Treats Jalitha poorly. Rathal: '''Old. Danal's oldest sister and the local school marm. '''Zebanetha: '''Old. High Priest of El in Zepath. Very Old. May be a descendant of Labaras? Came into his position during the reign of Tudiya's predecessor. '''Ephat: An old beggar and our flute teacher. Paebel: The freeborn child of a debtor slave who formerly was part of the Temple of Melachim, but turned against Bareen & fought with us. Dreams of adventure. Ibiranu: A retired adventurer who helps train others and who has helped instruct you to use a wooden staff. Arushevah: Captain of the House Guard for Tudiya. Humorless. Lullaya: Barkof's nephew, generally considreed our rival. We lost in single combat to him after we called his mother a Minotaur. We also lost to him in a footrace, though we tried to play it off as having better things to do. Probably with his father in the wilderness somewhere, plotting revenge. Eriushem: A charismatic son of a merchant Agamemnon: a man in his early sixties with one eye, a large black bushy beard and a barrel chest. Ishamal's friend. A retired merchant. Weapons trainer.